Power of the Three
by AngelVanguard
Summary: The lives of the Winchesters has just taken another turn when Sam's twin has returned to help in the battle against evil. Starts off second season with a whole new twist on the story line.


Trinity was driving along the open road without an inkling of wondering where she would go. Then she started to get a headache and a bad one at that. So she pulled over the car and held her head. She did that just in time for her headache had increased and she felt like she couldn't move anymore.

Trinity then saw images in her head…she must be having some sort of vision again. Trinity saw an open road…and a sign…it read 'you are now leaving Lawrence, Kansas. Then she saw the three men again that have been invading her visions. They were coming from the opposite direction like they were entering Lawrence. Trinity checked the time and it was five hours until nightfall. Trinity flipped the car around and headed in the direction that her gps told her to.

Trinity still didn't know what time the attack was going to happen, but she knew it was pass nightfall. Trinity looked at the map and knew she was four hours from that town. She knew that she would just have to keep driving until she found a black 69 Impala with three men inside. There can't be too many of that description floating around right? Trinity sure hoped not.

About four and a half hours later she made it to her destination. As she was driving through the small town she could not help, but feel a connection of some sorts. She stopped by a nearby gas station to fill up her car. When a stranger approached her and spoke, "Well Trinity honey, you sure have grown up into a beautiful young lady."

Trinity looked very confused at the older woman and asked, "Do I know you?"

The woman replied, "No, but I know you. A great deal honey. It is very nice to know that you want to help someone you don't even know."

Trinity questioned, "You know I am here to help someone?"

The woman answered, "Yea and I will tell you they will be coming back this way around 11pm. I am sure that will help you out quite a bit honey."

Trinity nodded and puzzled, "Who are you?"

The woman responded, "At this time honey all you need to know is I am a friend. Take care of yourself sweetheart; we will be seeing each other soon." The woman then left and Trinity did not really just get what happened here.

Trinity finished filling up her tank and then got into the car. She glanced at the clock it was about seven thirty and according to this lady she had basically three hours before the people she was looking for would be around. Trinity though was really confused…if this lady knew something bad was going to happen to these three men then why was she not trying to do something to stop it? Trinity really did not understand any of this.

Hours had passed and it was near 11pm and Trinity was near the road in which was in her vision. She wished that lady would have told her if whatever was going to happen was going to happen at 11 or if that was when she would run into the men. Trinity then spotted a black Impala, but she couldn't tell 

who was in the car. She flipped a bitch and followed the car anyways. Trinity looked around to spot a semi truck, but no such luck. So she did the only thing she could think of at the time. She sped up and caught up with the Impala then she pulled out in front of it and stopped her car; which caused the Impala to come to an immediately halt.

The driver got out of the car in a fury and the inst she saw him she knew she had gotten the right car. Two other men exited the car and it was the other two from her visions. The driver exclaimed, "Lady Do you have a death wish?!"

Trinity answered, "No, but you're about to."

The driver spatted back and questioned, "What the hell is that supposed to me?"

Trinity looked at them and then she got another headache and she doubled over to the ground. The passenger immediately recognized the signs and went over to help her. He asked, "What did you see?"

Trinity was quite shocked the guy knew she was having a vision. Trinity took short breath and responded, "It's coming…you three need to get out of the way…only I can...help…you."

The three looked at each other giving quizzaled looks to one another. Trinity gathered her composure then headed over to stand behind the Impala. The oldest man saw the semi truck coming out of nowhere as it seemed. Then the driver went to dodge the girl out of the way. Trinity yelled, "Stay back!" Then she concentrated closing her eyes and focused on the truck. She was cutting it close as the semi truck neared closer. She whispered, "Friends of the immortal realm protect the good of the mortal realm." Just then the truck came to a halt, but it didn't stop the demon that still got out.

Trinity had been taught about demons, but never had seen one up close and personal before. Just then the driver yelled, "Duck!" Trinity dropped to the ground as a bullet went flying over her head and landed in the demon's chest and he fell to the ground.

The three men looked at her and then she looked at the one who knew he was having a vision. She then passed her vision that she had been having for months over to him. He got a slight headache and the driver looked at the girl and asked, "What the hell are you doing to him?"

The driver came towards the girl when the passenger yelled, "Stop, she saved us from being killed." The two men looked at him then shifted their gaze over to the girl. "We were supposed to get hit by the semi truck and she intervened."

The three men looked at her and the oldest man said, "Hi I'm John and these are my sons, Dean and Sam. We're the Winchesters. "

Trinity looked at the three and thought to herself at last she found out the names to the three men who have been occupying her dreams. Trinity held out her hand to the oldest and spoke, "Hi, I am Trinity…"

Then he cut her off before she could finish and said, "Grace…"

Trinity looked at him wide eyed and asked, "How did you know that?"

Dean and Sam looked at one another in question. Dean started to say, "Dad…" Dean only knew of one Trinity and there was just no way this could be her.

John looked at his son and locked eyes with him. John then looked back at Trinity and stated, "Why don't we head back into town where we can all sit down and talk."

Trinity nodded and spoke; "Sure" Trinity then went and got back into her car.

In the Impala Dean led the way into town Dean puzzled, "Dad do you really think?"

John answered, "I don't know what to think, but I just have this inkling feeling about her."

Sam questioned, "Would someone like to feel me in?" Dean looked in the rearview mirror at his father; whom Sam had seen and exclaimed, "No don't you two start playing the look game. Just tell me what the hell is going on? Who is that girl? And how did you know?"

John replied, "I think we should wait until we get into town, Dean why don't you head to Missouri's place."

Trinity followed these Winchesters as they called themselves. Who were they? Why did she feel connected to them the instant she met them? There were just too many questions racing through her brain.

When they arrived back into town she looked at the sign that was in the front of the lawn that read, 'Missouri Physic' she thought what?

She got out of the car and followed them inside. Missouri greeted them at the door and spoke, "Nice to see you all in one piece I see Trinity got to you all in time." Trinity was amazed that it was the lady from the gas station, "But of course I knew already that she would."

John looked at Missouri and asked, "Is she?"

Sam and Trinity looked equally confused and both wanted to know what the hell was going on there. Missouri stated, "I can't answer that John…only she can."

John looked at her and asked, "You're 23 rights?" Trinity nodded, "And your birthday is May 2?"

Trinity puzzled, "How do you know that?"

Sam questioned, "Dad, what are you getting at?"

Then Trinity started getting a headache a bad one at that and she doubled over again. Dean grabbed her and Missouri said, "Bring her into the living room."

Dean picked her up and then carried her into the living room and set her down on the couch. Trinity started having images flashing through her brain of a nursery room, then two cribs, a demon she could 

see, and then she saw John. Trinity looked up as the headaches stopped and she understood. Trinity got misty eyed and asked, "Daddy?"

John's heart had nearly stopped after hearing her say daddy before he could get another word out though. Sam questioned, "Wait…you're my…" Sam looked at Trinity and then his dad. "She's my twin…the one that you thought was taken that night in the nursery?"

Trinity looked at everyone in the room and thought this is why I was getting dreams and vision from them they were her family. Missouri confirmed, "Yes honey they were your mission to protect them and only you could have saved them."

Sam puzzled, "How do we know that she wasn't brought up by the demons and she wasn't just supposed to save us and then earn our trust."

Trinity threw him the dirtiest look and stated, "Listen here you don't even know me alight, and just for your information. I was raised how to kill and fight demons. How to protect myself and prepare for a battle against evil."

Dean softens his expression towards her and spoke, "its okay Trin."

Trinity glanced over at him and couldn't believe how calm about all this he was. John then asked, "Why did they take you from us? Who took you?"

Trinity answered, "I don't really know who they were, but I know they were preparing for a great battle that they said they couldn't stop from starting. They were good and I was always told I was taken away because it was safer for me and that at the right age I would know my mission. Then I would travel back to the mortal realm to complete it." Trinity paused "Then about six months ago I started having dreams about you three…about you getting killed. I couldn't understand why I was having them, so I just came to terms that it had to do with my mission. I just never expected to find my family.

Later that night Trinity was outside in the backyard while the boys were cleaning out their guns. John was in the living room with Missouri and she spoke, "I know what you're thinking."

John gave her a slight smile and replied, "I am sure you do. I just can't believe after twenty two years here is my baby girl back with us again."

Missouri responded, "Now that she is back you need to be extra careful. You the demon wants Sam and once he finds out Trinity is back with you it's going to get ten times more dangerous.

John stated, "The boys will keep her safe."

Missouri gave John that looked and replied, "John Winchester you cannot leave your boys again and not to mention your daughter."

John said, "I got the colt now I have to try and go after the demon." Missouri knew there was no reasoning with him, so she just shook her head at him.

Meanwhile Sam spoke, "I will be right back" Dean watched as Sam went out the back door. Sam saw Trinity sitting on the table and went and sat down next to her, "Hi."

Trinity said, "Hi."

Sam asked, "How you holding up?"

Trinity answered, "Surprisingly well…how about yourself?"

Sam replied, "Yeah I think I am doing better than earlier."

Trinity responded, "Listen if you're dissatisfied with me being here than just let me know and I can take off. I don't want to be anywhere I am not wanted."

Sam stated, "No…it took me awhile to get over the fact I have a sister, and not just any sister, but a twin."

Trinity looked at Sam and puzzled, "So where does that leave us now?"

Sam answered, "Well it leaves us getting to know one another. I mean you can't just leave now after all we're finally together we have to stick through this."

Trinity asked, "So you like me now?"

Sam replied, "I didn't not like you. I was just skeptical and if you have been through what we had been through the past couple days you would totally understand, but I have to say this you are most definitely a Winchester."

Trinity asked, "Why do you say that?"

Sam answered, "Well you have the Winchester attitude. You get that from Dean." Trinity laughed and then Sam laughed along with her.

Dean peeked out the door and they both turned to see him. Dean, Stated, Just checking to make sure you two have not killed one another. "

Trinity laughed harder along with Sam and Sam replied, "Nope we're just bonding." Dean nodded at the two a John was looking at his kids from the window.

Missouri remarked, "Why you want to leave that set of kids I guess I will never know."

The next morning Trinity walked outside to get her bag from the trunk. Dean was outside digging though the trunk of his Impala. Dean looked up to see Trinity and replied, "Nice car."

Trinity responded, "Thanks guess I always had a thing for muscle cars. She then opened the trunk of her 69 Mustang.

Dean looked into her car and noticed a trunk full of weapons and replied, "Guess you came prepared."

Trinity responded, "I brought everything I was told to bring." Trinity looked at his trunk as well and replied, "Guess you have the atelicity too."

Dean remarked, "Well we are in the midst of a battle."

Sam yelled, "Hey you two coffee is done."

Dean smiled and asked, "Do you like coffee?"

Trinity smirked, "Are you kidding? I love coffee it's like my air supply."

They walked into the house and Sam said, "Just another Winchester trait."" Trinity smiled at him and then John entered the room.

John spoke, "I got to run into town and run a few errands."

Dean questioned, "Want one of us to go with you?"

John answered, "No I can go solo, just stay here and hold the fort."

Dean replied, "Yes, sir."

Sam cringed at that…his brother was still so quick to follow orders…John smiled at Trinity and said, "I am glad you have found your way back to us. The boys will take care of you."

Sam and Dean both caught that and Sam questioned, "You mean we'll all take care of her?"

John smiled and nodded, "Yes of course that is what I mean." John went to walk out the door "See ya later." John left as Missouri walked in.

Sam and Dean were still looking at one another in question. Missouri puzzled, "Where did your father go?"

Dean answered, "He left."

Trinity also said at the same time, "He went to run some errands."

Missouri nodded her head and Dean looked at Sam who nodded. Dean stated, "Hey Trinity why don't you go get freshened up because I think we might be heading out of here tonight."

Trinity glanced the room and could sense the tension, but she nodded and asked, "Missouri, may I use your shower?"

Missouri spoke, "Sure honey go right ahead." Trinity then left the room "You know you boys don't have to leave."

Dean replied, "We got to do what we do."

Sam questioned, "Do you have any idea where our dad took off too?"

Missouri answered, "I don't know anything sorry boys." Dean pulled out his cell to call his father and they heard it ringing from inside the house. Missouri grabbed it and handed it to Dean, "left without his phone."

Sam took the phone from Dean and stated, "Maybe I can crack his voicemail and maybe there will be something on there that can help us out." Sam left the room and began working on it.

A few hours later Sam cracked it and went outside to where Dean was and replied, "Well it took a few hours, but I finally cracked it."

Dean took the phone and listened to the voicemail he pulled it back from his head. Dean questioned, "Who is Ellen?" Sam shrugged, "Is there any mention of her in dads in journal?"

Sam said, "No, but I traced the number."

Dean replied, "Tell you got an address."

Sam responded, "Yep and it's about an eight hour drive."

Dean stated, "Well let's hit the road then" Dean walked into the house where Trinity and Missouri were. Dean asked, "Trin you want to leave your car here and ride with us?"

Trinity smiled and nodded, "Yeah sure, just let me put my stuff in your car."

Dean walked outside to help her, he loaded her bows. Dean puzzled, "Like archery much?"

Trinity laughed, "Just call me a modern day robin hood."

Dean looked at all her gadgets in the car and exclaimed, "Dang…"

About thirty minutes later they walked back into the house and Sam asked, "What took you so long?"

Trinity replied, "I was updating Dean's car with all the latest technology, from police scanners to a gps system and a cd player, plus a few more odds and ends."

Sam replied, "Nice" Sam looked at everyone "Guess we will be going then thanks for everything Missouri."

Missouri responded, "Not a problem…now don't you all be strangers."

Dean stated, "We never are."

Trinity had an inkling of doubt in the back of her mind and Missouri reassured her, "Don't worry honey…these boys will take good care of you" Trinity smile at her and they got into the Impala and sped off.

The trip to see this Ellen woman took a little longer than to be expected, so the next day they finally pulled up to the address. Dean asked, "Are you sure this is the right address Sammy?"

Sam responded, "Yes."

The three got out of the car and Trinity read the sign, "Ellen's Roadhouse." Trinity and the boys glanced around the place "It looks abandoned to me." Trinity paused for a moment "I am going to go look around back."

The two boys headed inside the place and they noticed someone passed out on the pool table. Dean asked, "Think that's Ellen?" Sam smirked as he walked into the kitchen; Dean then felt a gun pointed on his back "Please tell me that is a rifle?"

The girl replied, "No I am just real happy to see you."

Dean responded, "You know you shouldn't place rifles right in the middle of someone's back."

The girl questioned, "Oh yeah why is that?"

Dean flipped around grabbing the rifle from her and unloaded it. Dean said, "That's why." The girl then just socked him right in the nose causing him not able to see. Dean held his nose and panic, "I can't see…I can't see...Sam I could use your help in here."

Sam walked in with his hands in the air and an older lady followed him with a gun pointed at him. Sam replied, "Sorry Dean I am a little held up."

Trinity then held her gun to the young girl's back and spoke, "Honey I would drop that gun off my brother. Dean, Sam you alright?"

Dean spoke, "Right in the nick of time Trinity."

The older woman questioned, "Dean, Sam, Trinity? Winchester?"

Dean and Sam both answered at the same time with a slight of caution in their midst, "Yeah?"

The younger girl puzzled, "Mom, you know them?

The older woman lowered her gun and when she did the daughter and Trinity did as well. The older woman stated, "Yeah I think these are John Winchester's kids. Hi I'm Ellen and that's my daughter, Jo"

Dean looked at the girl and asked, "You're not going to hit me again?"


End file.
